


Homestuck Ramblings

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I've been concocting in the most innocent places of my mind. Based off of some YouTube videos I like.<br/>Rated T for sexual innuendo and possibly some curse words in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading whatever hellish things await you!  
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just bored, bored out of my skull.

One More Orange

(Humanstuck because I said so.)

"Hey Sol."

"What."

"Sooooooooool."

"What?"

"Look at me!" Eridan laughs as he moves his trash can sprite around. He was playing this game called Prop Hunt that John and Jade showed him, and was thoroughly enjoying himself. Sollux was along for the ride, as well as Aradia and Jake.

"Oh my god, ED." Eridan only laughs more. Sollux's character picks up a banana.

"I'm putting my banana inthide you, ED."

"That's my favvorite." The entire group bursts out laughing as Sollux throws about four bananas in. He starts throwing oranges in as well. 

"One more orange." He throws in another orange.

"One more orange." He throws in another.

"One more orange!" Eridan moves his sprite excitedly.

"Hey! Thtop- My banana'th gonna fall out if your not careful." Aradia is howling with laughter and Jake is a complete mess (he sure sounds like it).

"There's like four bananas in there!" Jake comments, able to talk (for now).

"It's like a fist of bananas, one might say," says Aradia, her composure sort-of-not-really intact.

"I need one more orange to make it perfect." Eridan wiggles his protest around again. Instead of putting in another orange, he picks up a carton of milk.

"Oh, a carton of lovely, creamy milk." The group is laughing again, and Sollux takes the opportunity to blow the entire group up.

"His milk is everywhere!" Aradia says through her laughter. Jake leaves the game, saying his grandpa is calling him to dinner. Sollux leaves as well (he says he has a date with Aradia, who, in turn, tells him it's totally not a date as she leaves) and Eridan decides to just screw around. He logs off of Steam and sits on his bed, eventually falling asleep.

~THE FUCKING END~


End file.
